DecadenceDecay
by Asphodelle
Summary: Hero Smythre is an American working in seedy Knockturn Alley. A former brilliant potions student, she is recruited by Dumbledore to help a heavily overburdened Severus Snape. Set in Year 7, written before HBP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. Obviously, this is sort of AU, as I wrote this before Half-Blood Prince came out. Enjoy.

Chapter One

It was about a year after I graduated from High School that I moved to London. Well, I didn't exactly move into London. I was staying at an Inn called the Leaky Cauldron, and meanwhile working in a dreary little potions shop suspiciously close to Knockturn Alley, which I had early on been told to stay away from. Please, I thought. I was a witch in Seattle, Washington back in the states. If there were ever a dodgy place it would be Seattle.  
Anyway, I was only planning on working there maybe six months, until I saved up enough money to live elsewhere.  
My plans for the longevity of my career came into serious jeopardy, however, when I met a man that made me think I perhaps wasn't suited for customer service, in the magical world or anywhere else.  
It had been my job to open that morning, and opening in the morning means coming in at about two A.M., as this makes it convenient for more clientele than one would think.  
As I raised the shutter on the door, a looming figure came into view through the dirty glass. My eyes followed the shutter on its ascent as the figure materialised itself. He was dressed awkwardly in Muggle outfitting, with a black tee shirt, faded denim pants, black boots, and a black, acid-washed denim jacket. His dirty-looking hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he was sprouting the first degrees of a goatee. His skin was an unpleasant, jaundiced colour and his sheenless eyes peered at me grumpily from around an enormous, behooked nose.  
I started, catching his glare full-force. I could feel my paper-white skin flush, which is always an unpleasant effect as it becomes blotches on my cheeks, forehead, and nose. The only upside is it makes my otherwise algae-coloured eyes flash emerald green.  
At any rate, I quickly flipped the "open" sign over and unlocked the door with my wand and a special charm only employees know. I had barely stepped back from the door when the man brushed in past me, nearly knocking me over.  
"It's about ruddy time you opened. I've been waiting for an hour"  
He was headed toward the back section, where stood a large, locked display case with dangerous and rare potions ingredients. I hadn't been there an hour, but I bit my tongue and remembered, 'the customer is always right.  
I walked toward the back, resisting the urge to pull my black cloak around myself defensively. I didn't normally wear such a large cloak, but our uniforms consisted of a black cloak, a black bustier, black pants, and big black boots. I felt a bit like a medieval whore, but the owner (a man) found the outfits to draw in customers. It was the advantage we had over our counterparts in better parts of London.  
I reached the man, who nearly had his greasy nose pressed right to the glass.  
"May I help you find anything?" I asked, politely. I pushed my horn-rim glasses up my nose.  
"An American." He muttered. "No wonder you have no concept of time"  
That pissed me off, but I chuckled good-naturedly. "Just let me know if you need anything"  
He turned his head slowly, very slowly, his eyes grazing over my entirety. "If you are trying to sell anything with your looseness, it won't work"  
I felt my face blotch up again and pushed my white-blonde hair over my shoulder, biting my tongue enough to taste blood.  
"These...happen to be mandatory uniforms." I managed out, evenly. "I didn't ask for them"  
"Then you shouldn't be working here, you dumb bint." He muttered, again looking into the glass, scanning.  
I gritted my teeth, my lip curling, but forced it back down. I placed my right hand very heavily onto the glass beside the man's head, sure I was going to break it. The glass I mean. Perhaps his head.  
"Are you...quite sure I can't help...you...with...anything?" I squeaked out, my other hand clenching into a fist. The man again turned to look at me, turning his whole body to face me. He wore a rude, mirthless smirk, and said, "Well, I never said that did I"  
I straightened up and felt my hand bunch over my cloak, over the long, ebony wand hanging from the holster at my hip. Before I could say anything, he pointed over his shoulder.  
"Distilled Woodnymph Tears"  
I relaxed a little, letting my hand fall to my side. Finally, I'd be rid of this man. I performed the unlocking charm on the cabinet and pulled out a small dropper bottle.  
"DISTILLED, I said." He sighed disgustedly.  
"This is distilled!" I yelled, in one movement pulling my hand from the cupboard, shutting and locking it with a wave of my other hand, and shoving the bottle into his yellowed, greasy face. "See?" I seethed, trying again to be polite.  
He looked down at it, going momentarily cross-eyed, and the glared back up at me, the right side of his upper lip curling to reveal sharp, yellowed canine teeth.  
"Ring me up, then." He growled, and I strode to the cash register, bewitching my quill to write up a receipt as I wrapped the precious bottle.  
"Thirty galleons an six knuts"  
He literally threw the money down at me, thirty gold pieces and one silver.  
"Keep the change." he said, and was soon stormed out of the shop.

It wasn't all bad, though. The shop was were I met Remus. He was there to pick up an ingredient "for a friend", he said. It was a suspicious ingredient, one used to make Wolfsbane, but our policy is to never question a customer. And he was very nice. He looked rather disheveled in a grayed and tattered traveling cloak, with a strange mustache and long, but well-kempt hair. It looked like he was just growing it out, and it was at a bit of an awkward stage, but he still managed to pull it into a small ponytail. And his hair was a lovely colour, a tawny brown with refined looking silver streaks throughout.  
We struck up a conversation, and it was strange the way he seemed to know me already, though he gave nothing away.  
It wouldn't be until about a week after I met Remus that I found out why he did seem familiar.  
That Monday I was closing, when a tall, hooded figure entered. The figure was willowy, but sprightly, and strode straight to the counter. I was about to close up, as it was midnight, but I figured another customer couldn't hurt, and besides, I was a little hopped up on Dragon's Claw, so I was up for pretty much anything.  
"Hero Smythre?" The figure with a long, white beard asked. Before I could answer, he pulled off his hood and smiled at me.  
He was a pleasant looking man with a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, and sparkling blue eyes.  
"I was wondering if you were interested in a new job"  
I couldn't speak for a second, and then said stupidly- "Albus Dumbledore"  
His eyes crinkled and he nodded. "I have heard of you, as you have apparently heard of me. You are a skilled, Muggle-born witch, who was studying to become a Potions teacher in the Northwest United States, and then decided to move to London for reasons even I do not know"  
I was aghast. "Erm, well...yes... and...how did you hear about me"  
"One of my teachers was in here, and brought you to my attention. Since then I have been researching your background, talking to your old schoolmasters, and such. I have also been watching you from afar. In fact, I'm sure you've met my colleague Remus Lupin"  
I was a little- alright, a lot- taken aback by being watched, but Remus' name made me smile. "Yes, I have. Has a werewolf friend, I gathered." If he could play detective, so could I. But Dumbledore looked unfazed. He knew much more of me. All I knew of him was knowledge gained from about ten chocolate frog cards.  
"I have an opening at my school, and I was wondering if you'd be interested"  
"Well...um...what sort of opening? I never did finish my Potions and teaching degrees." I admitted, though I didn't want to delve further into the subject.  
"That's alright. Teaching will only be part of your job- and probably not for long. While I will need a substitute teacher for my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes- at least, for a couple months- and you may be called upon to teach the occasional Potions lesson, my main objective is to acquire an assistant for my dear and overworked Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape"  
Wow...Professor Smythre did seem to have a ring to it. And working at the famous- and sometimes infamous- Hogwarts School after my boring education at the Seattle Institute for Gifted Magical Children, well...that was just too much. I didn't have to think about it long, and by the time August rolled around, I found myself on an extraordinary train packed with children and teen-agers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The title is actually Decadence/Decay. Just so you know.

Chapter Two

I already liked this job better, and Professor Dumbledore had assured me I could wear just whatever I wanted to. So I immediately went to Madame Malkins and bought myself some nice, conservative, dark-purple, black trimmed robes for the special occasions. My everyday dress was fine, especially if I was going to teach classes like Potions and Defense. I had a number of button-up shirts and tasteful black slacks, and black, close-toed boots which are very important in potions. I similarly packed my library of Potions texts, some of my personal experimental notebooks, a pair of my lucky dragon-skin gloves, and my special-made granite cauldron. Last but not least was my plain looking but extraordinarily smart falcon Rave. I had heard that the English proffered to send post by owl, but back in the states other raptors such as eagles and hawks dominated the skies, at least where I came from.  
I had two large suitcases, which I locomotored easily through the narrow corridor. I did, however, almost smack a skinny, tall blonde boy and two of his rather large school chums in the head, and got a nasty set of glares for my apology. Rave, sitting quietly on my shoulder hissed as they squeezed past, but I made it to an empty compartment and settled in.  
It wasn't long until I felt as though someone was watching me. I glanced surreptitiously from the corner of my eye to see an older teenage girl with bright red hair and green eyes ogling me. I hoped I wasn't dressed too casual. I had on a slate gray, cable-knit, overlarge sweater, black jeans, my large black combat boots, and my blonde hair was tied up in a high, messy bun with a black ribbon. I often tied up my hair as, being nearly waist-length and quite thick and fine, it was almost unmanageable. I also, of course, had my bat like glasses on.  
Finally, Rave let out a small squawking noise and the compartment door slid open and a very small gray owl darted in, racing in quick circles around the ceiling. Rave watched it with great interest and I placed a hand on his tether.  
"Oi, Ginny, are you sitting her or not?" I looked over full this time. A boy, who looked like the redhead girl but older and taller, was looking curiously at the girl. She nodded in my direction, and he looked over, flushing.  
"Um...hi." I said, raising the hand that wasn't keeping Rave from devouring the small bird above.  
The boy stopped talking, and the two-who I assumed to be siblings- just stared. Finally, a very pretty girl with unkempt, wavy brown hair poked her head in, and saw me. "Terribly sorry." She apologised, throwing a look the red-haired boy. "Do you mind? The rest of the train's pretty full"  
"No, of course not." I smiled. The redheads, the brown-haired girl, and a boy with black hair and glasses shoved in. They had just about gotten situated when a blonde girl with strangely protruderent eyes poked her head in. She smiled at me and then looked at Ginny.  
"Are you coming to sit with us"  
Ginny looked at me and then at the blonde girl with relief. "Yes!" She said, and slipped out of the compartment. I was left with the three teenagers all staring at me.  
Rave bit at my hand, really wanting the owl.  
"Is this one of your birds?" I asked the three, pointing to the still-fluttering owl.  
No one spoke, and then the glasses kid said, "Yes, it's Ron's." Ron stood and caught the owl, which squeaked. "Shut, Pig." He mumbled, and stuffed the owl into his jacket.  
"So you're the new Defense teacher." The girl stated. Both the boys looked at her shiftily, but I just smiled.  
"Well, kind of. I'll be the Defense teacher for a month or so, anyway, until your permanent teacher arrives. And I'll be substituting Potions, and assisting your Potions Professor"  
"You're helping Snape?" The black-haired boy blurted. The girl shot a look and hissed. "Harry"  
At that moment, I realized something, and my eyes caught sight of a brief glimpse of some sort of pinkish marking between the mussed black forelock of the beglassed boy.  
"Oh..." The boy looked me in the eye, as if trying to figure something out.  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter"  
My face grew warm. "Sorry...I just didn't put two and two together...till...uh...she said something"  
"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl smiled and leaned forward in her seat, extending her hand. I shook it and her grasp was firm, but friendly. "And this is Ron Weasley." She indicated the red-haired boy beside her.  
"Well, I'm Hero Smythre...well, I guess Professor Smythre to you now..." I trailed off, stroking Rave's beak absentmindedly.  
"Do you know who's taking over for Defense?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "No. In fact, the only faculty from your school I've met is Professor Dumbledore"  
"You haven't met Snape yet?" Ron asked, looking at me in wonderment.  
"Um...no..." There was something in the kids' looks that was foreboding.  
"Alright, what is it? He some evil troll or something"  
"Close." Harry said. Hermione shot him a reproving glance, but had an amused glimmer in her eye. I started to feel a little ill at ease. I decided to change subjects.  
"So...from what I've read of the school in a delightful book called 'Hogwarts: A History'-" Hermione gasped and Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes. "Anyway, you all have houses? You're sorted by your individual characteristics"  
"Yeah." Harry replied, still looking at Hermione who seemed very smug about something.  
"So...which house are you guys in"  
"Gryffindor." They replied simultaneously.  
"Interesting." I commented.  
"How did they do it at your school?" Hermione burst out.  
"Well, I went to The Seattle Institute for Gifted Magical Children"  
"DID you?" Hermione seemed delighted.  
"Yes. We didn't have houses, we had different tracks. The first few years everyone is taking the same classes, but then we branched off and decided on different pursuits. I graduated with a Secondary Degree in Potions and was studying Teaching and Theoretical Potions at the Magical University of Northern Washington when I moved to London, a couple months ago, now"  
"So you haven't been in England long, then"  
"Nope. Was just getting settled when you Headmaster summoned me. Have to say I'm grateful for it"  
"Why did you move?" Harry suddenly interjected. His eyes were on me again, and I hesitated.  
"Harry, that's rude." Hermione intoned, and Harry looked away. After a moment of silence, Hermione noticed the landscape outside and nudged Ron. "We're supposed to be going around the train getting people ready." They stood quickly and left, leaving me alone with the famous Harry Potter.  
"They're Prefects." He explained and stood, pulling open his trunk and pulling on his robes. I took the hint and did the same, first pulling off my bulky sweater. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall straight on my shoulders, Rave moving to the seat beside me. After I was again situated, Harry was looking at me again.  
"Are you related to the Malfoys?" He asked me, suddenly.  
"The who-whats?" I cocked my head, straightening my glasses. "Are they French"  
Harry studied me for a second, and then shrugged. "I don't know. You just bear a resemblance."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Almost nothing could prepare me for the shock I recieved upon my arrival at the school.  
Whilst the children were going about various ways, some with a large hairy man and the others in thestral-drawn coaches, I stood out of the way and wondered if I too should board a coach when I felt a presence behind me.  
I turned around, and there he was, the greasy jerk from my short gig at the Potions shop.  
He was dressed all in black now, with a two-tiered cape and a high collar, his curtain of oily black hair down around that pale, yellowed face. His black eyes glinted in the scant torchlight from the coaches, and I saw that he, too, recognised me.  
I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same question, though not in the same vulgarly American way." He sneered.  
"I happen to be a substitute teacher here, thank you very much"  
The little colour that was in his face drained away. "You"  
"Yes, me"  
"And I suppose you have the assignment helping the Potions Master"  
"I'm quite looking forward to it"  
He gritted his teeth and grabbed me harshly by the upper arm. Rave, sitting on that shoulder, cursed at him in a birdlike way and pecked at his skeletal hand.  
"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I struggled against his hand, which only tightened harder. "I swear to God, I'll Avada your ass." I hissed. He stopped short.  
"Look, you dunderhead, I'm taking you to the castle, alright? And then we're going to meet with the Headmaster before the Welcoming feast and get this whole mess sorted out"  
"What whole mess"  
He just pulled me on. We walked the trail a little ways until we came to a spot under a tree, where stood two horses, a tall black warmblood and an even taller roan Thoroughbred. "You CAN ride, can't you"  
"Of COURSE I can ride, I'm American"  
"Yes, but can you handle an English saddle?" He pointed to the ratty looking one atop the enourmous Thoroughbred.  
"Quite easily, thank you." I mounted deftly. "Where are my bags, by the way"  
"They're being taken care of." The man grunted, swinging his leg over his mount's back. "Though I don't know why, as you wont be here very long"  
"We'll see about that." I spat. I took Rave on my fist as the gelding beneath me shifted impatiently. "Fly to the castle, Rave." I stated and he bounded off my hand. The horse I was riding spooked and reared, and I handled it beautifully, not missing a beat. I saw the man glare at me and kick his horse into a gallup. I followed suit. The gelding beneath me took a flying start, Kentucky Derby-worthy, and I rode him easily, taking off behind the Warmblood down the path. We started at the end of the carriages, but were soon overtaking them. The man was barely in front of me. I clicked to my mount and reached behind me, smacking his flank. He surged forward and soon we overtook the Warmblood. The horse may not have been as pretty or as nicely equipped as the Warmblood, but he was taller and faster. I saw beside me in a blur as children's heads popped out of the carriage windows to watch the scene. I barely caught a glimpse of Harry Potter, who had a strange look on his face. The Warmblood was gaining on us again and I started to pay attention. I was determined to show this man up, whoever he was. I was a little too focused on speed, however, and in the dark a large log lying on the ground appeared in the path beside the carriages. I slowed my mount down, but he was still going too fast as he approached the hazard. I don't know exactly what happened, but the next time I was conscious I was staring at the ceiling of the school casualty unit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Almost as soon as I had woken up, the doors to the hospital swung open. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, looking none-too-pleased.  
"Please don't fire me." I croaked out, as he came to stand over my bed. His eye twinkled good naturedly, but his appearance was still stern.  
"That was quite a spectacle you put on for the children, Miss Smythre. I would expect that from one of my students, perhaps. But two of my Professors"  
"What!" I yelled, sitting up. Bad idea. My head throbbed painfully and I was forcefully reminded that, even in the magical world, cross-country riding without a helmet is a BAD idea. I clutched my head. "That man is one of your PROFESSORS"  
Dumbledore smiled and urged me back down to lie. "Yes. That was Professor Severus Snape, our Potions Master and head of Slytherin House"  
This day, and this job, which had seemed before to be a dream, was slowly disintigrating into nightmare status. "THAT is the man I'm working with"  
"Yes. It is"  
I opened my mouth and closed it, simply unable to respond. Finally, I steeled myself, and sat up carefully. "Well.." I said slowly, "I suppose we'll just have to learn to get along then"  
Dumbledore smiled. "That's just the spirit I expected from you, Hero. Now, if you would take a drink of that potion on our bedside table, that should fix you up completely. Poppy Pomfrey would have administered it herself, but she is more than a little angry at your and Severus' blatant example of unsafe practices." He smiled and indicated a small red phial-like tube. He left as I picked the tube up and just as I had thrown my head back and downed the nasty, gel-like potion, in came Severus Snape.  
"The Headmaster has asked me to show you to your quarters"  
"Marvelous." I sighed, as my head cleared and the ache in my body settled to a dull roar. I noticed my robes folded onto a chair beside me, and that I was wearing my button-up black long sleeve shirt and my black slacks. I slipped on my shoes and Severus began to tap his foot impatiently. I swallowed, trying to force down the anger.  
"Look, I wouldn't be in hospital in the first place if it weren't for you, so if you would just lose the attitude that would be spiffing." I tied my boots quickly and shoved my pant legs over them, standing and grabbing my robes.  
Severus was just standing there, staring fixedly at the opposite wall. When he saw me stand he whirled around, hitting me in the nose with his cloak, and I followed him as he stalked out of the room.  
It seemed as if we were walking forever. We walked down flights of stairs and into a dank and cold section of the castle, that I imagined was probably the dungeons.  
"Being that tomorrow is Saturday, I will have someone give you the full tour then. In the meantime, the classroom is right down this hallway-" He pointed. "Do not stray into any of the other rooms. If you need a specific ingredient that I have not supplied, ask me for it, don't just go looking"  
"What if you're not here"  
He ignored me, coming to stand in front of a big wooden door. "This is your room. My room is across the way, but you won't need to bother me so forget I told you. Since you missed dinner, a house elf is being sent from the kitchens to get you what you want. I will send someone in the morning. Probably a student." And with that he swooped away into the door across from mine.  
"Asshole." I muttered, and entered my room. It was bare, with a fireplace, a wardrobe, a four-post bed, and a chair. I could see around the corner a door into the bathroom. My bags were set on my bed, which was neatly made. I walked over and began to unpack.  
Just as I was finishing, and after I changed into a long, black-linen nightgown, I heard a knock on the door. Grabbing my wand, I tiptoed across the cold stone floor and opened the door a crack. There was no one there. Just as I was about to close the door, I heard a miniscule "Ahem.  
I opened the door and looked down. A fully-dressed house elf, wearing slacks and a bowler, stood smiling with his hands behind his back.  
"Er...hello, there"  
I'd never seen a house elf in person, as my family, even if they had been a Wizarding family, could never afford something like that. I had only read about them briefly in a couple books I had read prior to coming to Hogwarts.  
"Dobby is sorry to bother you, miss Hero, but he has been sent to ask her what she wants for dinner"  
I leaned against the door, still staring at the little being. He looked uncomfortable at my watching him, but stood obediently.  
"Why are you wearing clothes?" I asked.  
"Oh, Dobby has been freed, Miss"  
I looked at him strangely. "Then why are you still working here"  
"Oh, Dobby is being paid"  
"Really? That's odd"  
"Yes. Dobby was freed from his family by Harry Potter"  
I blinked. This was a bit of interesting information.  
"Would you, um, come in for a second, Dobby"  
His little eyes brightened and he hopped in when I widened the door. I shut it behind him, and indicated a chair. He sat happily and I sat across form him on my bed. "You say family...who did you work for before"  
Dobby looked uncomfortable momentarily, and then answered. "The Malfoys, Miss Hero"  
I snorted in interest. "Indeed. I've heard of the Malfoys. Harry Potter asked me if I was one"  
"If Dobby can say so, Miss, you does not resemble a Malfoy at all. You was nice to Dobby, letting him sit here. You has not kicked Dobby yet"  
I cocked my head. "I take it these Malfoys aren't particularly nice people"  
"No, not at all!" Dobby exclaimed, and then started beating his knobby little head against the armrest of the seat.  
"Hey, stop! Stop!" I grabbed his head. "What the hell was that about"  
"Oh, Dobby is sorry. It is habit to punish hisself for speaking badly about the Malfoys"  
I changed the subject. "Al...right, then. You say that Harry Potter freed you"  
Dobby popped his hat of and held it to his chest. "Yes, indeed, Harry Potter did. Harry Potter is the kindest wizard Dobby has ever met"  
"Hmm..." I nodded slowly. "Well, that was all I wanted to talk to you about. And don't worry about the food, alright? I'm not hungry"  
"Is Miss Hero sure? Dobby can bring her tea or pies if Miss Hero wishes"  
"No, that's alright. Thanks Dobby." He hopped off the chair and I let him out of my room. I watched him pad down the hall and heard him go up the stairs. I waited a few moments, and then closed my door softly behind me as I stepped into the hall.  
It was even colder now, and I conjured my purple cloak, wrapping it over my head and around my shoulders as I headed up the stairs. I hadn't gotten a chance to explore the castle, and wanted to be able to see some of the areas the student guiding me tomorrow may not be able to take me. It was pitch dark, so I charmed my eyes with the Brighteyes charm, which enables one to see in complete darkness. The only drawback is your eyes become conspicuously light, like a cat's reflecting in the dark, and it is hard to see anything in great detail. It enabled me, however, to walk the hallways without disturbing the paintings or anything else that might be unfortunate to wake in the middle of the night.  
I was just wondering where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom may be, when I could have sworn I heard a scuffle of feet. I looked around hastily, but couldn't see anything. I shrugged it off and continued up the hall toward the library. I felt like I was being watched the whole way there, but I figured in a castle such as this, with resident ghosts and such, that could only be expected.  
I entered the library, which was softly illuminated by the moonlight pouring in the windows, and discharmed my eyes quietly. I walked the rows, now and then stopping to examine a title, and then a sign caught my eye- "Restricted Section.  
"Excellent." I murmured, and followed the sign into the section. It was full of ancient looking books, some with titles and some without. As I went further in, it got darker, and I again charmed my eyes. I came to rest on a vast section on the Dark Arts. I scanned the titles, some rather sinister, like "Magical Murders Undetected". I plucked that one from the shelf and perused it quietly, wondering which one I would use on Severus Snape. From behind me, there was suddenly a clatter, and I shoved the book back into place, although it stuck out a little, as it seemed on of the books beside it had expanded by a few hundred pages.  
"Who's there?" I asked sinisterly. No one answered and I decided it was nothing, and that maybe I should get some sleep, as I was beginning to hear noises left and right.


End file.
